Ice slackers
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, and High five ghost are in Arendelle, they meet Anna and Elsa. But Hans and Garret Bobby Ferguson team up for revenge. So the slackers and royals must team up. No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Mordecai and Rigby: (raps) Hey everyone on fanfiction! Mordecai and Rigby with a new fanfic from Smoke. That'll leave you wanting more! Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Anna and Elsa: (walks in) hey ya**

**Mordecai: we already did the rap.**

**Anna: seriously!**

**Rigby: yeah where were you two?**

**Elsa: Someone changed our alarms.**

**Mordecai: Well it wasn't us.**

**Anna: Ok then who did?**

**Smoke: (walks in) beats me.**

**Mordecai and Rigby: Hey Smoke!**

**Smoke: Let's get started on Ice slackers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or regular show. Enjoy.**

It's summertime in the park, but there's a problem the park workers are in the worst heat wave of their lives. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost are sitting on the couch and the worst part is the air conditioner is broken and the only way to keep cool is a fan that goes left and right.

"Man it's so hot outside." Said Muslce man sweating like a pig.

"Man the ac picked the worst day to broken!" Rigby complained.

"Yeah, you gotta be insane to work outside." Said Mordecai.

"Not even the Popsicles are cooling me off." Said Muscle man.

Then Benson walks in the room. "Hey I don't pay you guys to just sit around and watch TV." Said Benson.

"Rigby would get payed for doing nothing." Said High five ghost and everyone laughed except for Rigby and Benson.

"Hey that could be cool." Said Rigby.

"Well I got a job for you, move some boxes out of Skips' garage and into the attic." Said Benson and then everyone groaned. "What's wrong with?!"

"Benson! It's so hot outside you can burn some eggs!" Said Muscle man.

"I don't wanna hear it! Get to work or you're all fired!" Benson shouted and walked out.

Meanwhile the four slackers are in the Skips' garage lifting boxes. "Man this sucks!" Said Muscle man.

"I know, but we have to do this." Said Mordecai about to lift up a heavy box and struggling. Then Rigby, Muscle man, and High five ghost started laughing at Mordecai. "Shut up I can lift it!" Mordecai started lifting the box and struggle.

"Man this is too funny." Said High five ghost.

Then Mordecai lifts the box and a book falls off the ground. "What the heck is that?" Mordecai asked.

"It looks like a book." Said Muscle man.

Rigby picks up the book and looks at it. "Maybe it belongs to Skips?" Rigby asked.

"How can you tell?" Mordecai asked.

"It has some weird and magical words in it." Said Rigby. "Like this one, teleprt to the kingdom of strength." Said Rigby. Then a bright light shines and the 4 slackers disappear. Then they appear and face down in the snow.

"Where are we? It's freezing here, bro!" Said Muscle man shivering.

"I don't know, but at least we're out of the heat wave." Said Rigby.

"Yeah that's true." Said Mordecai.

"This is all Rigby's fault!" Said Muscle man.

"Hey you guys should be thanking me! I got us out of the heat!" Said Rigby.

"Yeah but Benson is gonna kill us!" Said High five ghost.

Then Mordecai notices smoke from a far distance. "Guys there's smoke! There must be a village near by!" Said Mordecai. "We can yell at Rigby later, right now we need find a way to get back to the park." The four park workers started walking to the smoke. When they found where the smoke was coming from they enter trading post and sauna.

"Yoo hoo! My name is Oaken! May I help you?" A obese man asked.

"Uh yeah, can you turn us where is East pines is?" Mordecai asked.

"I never heard of East pines. The only place near by is Arendelle." Said Oaken.

"Ok can you tell us where Arendelle?" Muscle man asked.

"You have to go down the hill and down the forest." Said Oaken.

"Like South, west or something?" High five ghost asked.

"I can give you this map. That'll be 20." Said Oaken putting a map on the table. Mordecai takes 20 dollars out and puts it on the table. "I'm sorry, your money is no good here."

"Aw what?! Mordecai complained. "But it's all I got!"

"Well you can't have this map." Said Oaken.

"My friend has money and you're not taking his money! You take his money right now you jerk!" Muscle man exclaimed.

Oaken gets up from his seat and his furious. He throws the four slackers out of his trading post, and they land in the snow. "And stay out!" He shouted and slammed the door.

"Thanks a lot Muscle man." Said Rigby.

"Hey shut up!" Muscle man shouted.

Then a slender 21 year old wearing dark blue long sleeved undershirt, brownish-green mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat and fur-lined green boots with pointed toes walks towards the slackers. "Let me guess, you made the owner angry?" He asked.

"Yeah, just because he wouldn't take my money." Said Mordecai getting back up.

"So where are you guys heading to?" He asked.

"Arendelle." Said Rigby.

"That's where I'm heading, I give you and your friends a ride." Said the man.

"Sure that sounds cool, I'm Mordecai, this is Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost." Said Mordecai.

"Kristoff, and this is my reindeer Sven." Said Krisoff referring to the reindeer attached to a sled. "Come on, I'll take you guys to Arendelle." Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost get on the sled. Kristoff gets on the sled, and gives Sven the signal to go and they head straight to Arendelle.

**Smoke: Well that was the first chapter.**

**Mordecai: Hey I heard that replace Strawberry Shortcake with the Lego movie.**

**Smoke: Yeah, I thought it would be great. But the movie is not out until Febuary 7th.**

**Elsa: Well that's a shame, what are you gonna tell Strawberry?**

**Smoke: I'll think of something.**

**Smoke: Please review and stay frosty.**

**Elsa: I think I should say that.**

**Smoke: Yeah it use to be everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me looking at a red star in my hand) **

**Arcee: (walks in) hey Smoke, what you got there?**

**Smoke: A wayfinder. I found it on the destiny islands, Aqua gave it to me and vanished.**

**Arcee: wait I though she's in the realm of darkness?**

**Smoke: She is, but Sora will find a way to save her.**

**Arcee: and her friends?**

**Smoke: Someway or another. **

**Arcee: are you feeling alright?**

**Smoke: I'm fine. I need to be alone. (Walks away)**

**You guys enjoy the new chapter of ice slackers.**

Kristoff have arrived in Arendelle with Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost on the sled. They look around the kingdom and they reach the castle. "Welcome to Arendelle boys." Said Kristoff.

"So what are we doing here in the castle?" Rigby asked.

"I sell ice for a living, and I'm delivering it to the Queen." Said Kristoff.

"You sell ice?" High five ghost asked.

"Yeah, it's a tough business." Said Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" Said a girl waving at him and hugs Kristoff. Then she notices the four slackers. "So are these your new employees?" She asked.

"Actually Anna this is Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost. I found them at the trading post." Said Kristoff .

"Oh I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." Said Anna.

"Look can we just see the queen." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in the throne room Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, and High five ghost have explained everything to queen Elsa. "Ok so let me get this straight. You guys are from another world, and you got here by a book?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah but it was a magic book." Said Rigby.

"Ok so a magic book owned by Skips brought you guys here." Said Elsa. "Well they're from another world."

"Yeah, do know anyone who knows magic so we can get back to our world?" Mordecai asked.

"Well maybe the trolls can help you guys." Said Elsa.

"Trolls?" The four slackers asked.

"They healed me once and almost made me and Kristoff, husband and wife." Said Anna. Mordecai, Rigby, Muslce man and High five ghost bursted into laugher. "What's so funny?"

"You and the ice seller?! Yeah right!" Said Rigby still laughing.

"Yeah I'm married to a Olympic gold medalist!" Said Muscle man.

"Hey leave Kristoff alone!" Anna exclaimed.

"Enough!" Elsa shouted and icicles were formed and pointed at Muscle man. Mordecai, Rigby and High five ghost stopped laughing and look shocked.

"What the heck?" Rigby wondered.

Elsa's face turned from anger to shock. "I'm sorry, Muscle man." Said Elsa.

"What the heck was that?" Muscle man asked.

"My powers." Elsa answered.

"To make ice." Said Mordecai.

"Yes, I was born with them." Said Elsa.

"You know you could of use your powers to make ice statues." Said Rigby and for the first time in history everyone agreed with him.

"That would been a good hobby or business." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, but you have a kingdom to rule." Said Anna.

"I know, that's why I'm gonna pick that as hobby." Said Elsa. Then a horn is heard in the distance. "Oh no."

"What is it?" High five ghost asked.

"That's the attack horn. We're under attack." Said Anna.

"Guards, defend the castle! Anna take our guests to safety." Said Elsa but the four slackers were gone. "Where did they go?"

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost are in front of the gates and get ready for battle. Mordecai and Rigby get their weapons out, while Muscle man and High five ghost get their fists out. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Doing what we do best!" Mordecai shouted.

"You know who else does what he does best! My dad!" Muscle man shouted. "He was the best!" Then they hear giant footsteps coming towards them.

"Here it comes." Said Mordecai. Then a giant shadow is castes over the four slackers and they faces changed from their battle faces to fear.

"Oh no, bro!" Said Muscle man.

**(Me playing Batman Arkham origins) **

**Arcee: ready for the mission?**

**Smoke: Yeah, I'm ready. **

**(In the lab)**

**Arcee: how you made Victor yet?**

**Smoke: Yeah great guy.**

**Arcee: ever thought about making a frozen OC?**

**Smoke: working on it. **

**Ratchet: (turns on universal bridge) universal bridge is online!**

**Smoke: Ready?**

**Arcee: yes. **

**Smoke: please review and stay frosty. (Me and Arcee enter the universal bridge)**

**A/N: I know it was short but I'm saving the fight for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smoke: ok the long wait is over and ice slackers is here!**

**Mike: you didn't tell us about this story?**

**Smoke: yeah this author on this site PMed me. Gave me some ideas for villains and I was caught up with other stories.**

**Mike: oh. So who's the author? **

**Smoke: Iron117Prime.**

**Mike: oh.**

**Zoey: I think it would be fun.**

**Mike: ok just show us.**

**Smoke: got it.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost are shocked to see a robot with a owl's head wearing sunglasses and a human head in chest. "It's the Night owl!" Rigby shouted.

"But how did he get here?!" Muscle man asked.

"That's for me to know and you to die." said the Night Owl and tackles the slackers. Muscle man punches the Night Owl and impacts on a pillar.

"Who sent you!?" Mordecai asked enraged.

"Why should I tell you?" The Night Owl asked.

Anna and Elsa are watching the fight from the library. "What is that thing?" Anna asked.

"I'm guessing our new friends have enemies." said Elsa.

Back to the fight Mordecai and High five ghost are dodging the Night Owl's freeze blasts. Rigby and Muscle man jump on the Night Owl's back and tried ripping the owl head off the body. "Come on." Muscle man muttered under his breath.

The Night Owl grabs Rigby and Muscle man and throw them at the library window. Anna opens the window and they hit the wall. "Who's that guy?!" Anna asked.

"His name is the Night Owl. He's this guy who wants revenge on us, just because we ruined his career!" said Muscle man.

"What did you do?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"He froze us and we became a part of his fame in the future!" Muscle man shouted.

"Oh. That makes sense I think?" Elsa replied.

The Night Owl jumps up and enters the library through the window. He looks around and see Elsa. "There you are Queen Elsa. My bosses wants to meet you." said the Night Owl. He's about to grab Elsa but something hits him in the back.

Mordecai and High five ghost are trying to put down the Night Owl with a rope that Mordecai had, but he's resisting. "Who are you working for?!" Rigby asked enraged.

"All I can say is in the name of the universal gaming champion and the prince of the South." said the Night Owl then fell to the ground. The glass that keeps his head in his chest breaks and the Night Owl's head dies.

"So long Night Owl!" said High five ghost.

"Yeah!" Mordecai cheered out.

Anna, Elsa, Rigby and Muscle man run down to the courtyard. "Mordecai, Fives we have a problem! Garret Bobby Ferguson is behind this!" Muscle man shouted.

"What?!" Mordecai and High five ghost exclaimed.

"Aw man this sucks!" said Mordecai.

"But he mentioned someone named the prince of the South." said Rigby.

"Prince of the South? Wait, Prince of the Southern Isles." Anna gasped. "Hans! He's working with that Garret guy!"

"Oh no, bro!" Muscle man replied. "Wait who's Hans?"

"He's a prince from the Southern Isles, he tried to kill Elsa and become the king of Arendelle." Anna explained.

"He came to my coronation and tried to marry Anna and." The slackers cut Elsa off.

"Got it!" The four slackers figured it out.

Anna and Elsa were puzzled after they figured it out. "How did you guys figured it out?" Anna asked.

"Well Hans would marry Anna, then killed you making it look like a accident or suicide. Then Hans and Anna would become king and queen, and finally Hans makes Anna's death look like a accident." Mordecai explained.

"Wow that's impressive." said Anna.

"But we need to get back to the park! Who knows what those two are planning!" said Mordecai.

"Ok we'll head straight to the trolls now." said Elsa.

"Alright! Let's go!" A voice yelled out. The slackers look around for the person who said that. Then a little snowman with some coal on his chest, a carrot nose, and buck teeth. "Hey guys!"

The four slackers scream and Rigby punches the snowman's head off. "What the hell is that?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Guys! That's Olaf!" said Elsa as she puts Olaf's head back on.

"Olaf is a snowman that Elsa and I built when we were little." said Anna.

"Let me guess Elsa's magic?" said High five ghost.

"Yes." Elsa answered.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" said Olaf opening his arms for a hug.

"Not gonna happen!" said Mordecai.

"I'm not hugging you!" said Rigby.

"No way, bro!" Muslce man replied.

"No way!" High five ghost added.

"Oh come on!" Olaf replied.

"Guys don't hug each other." said Mordecai.

"Yeah that's lame!" said Rigby.

"Look can't we just get to trolls already?!" said Muscle man.

"Right let's get going." said Elsa.

**Mike: it was good.**

**Zoey: yeah good job.**

**Smoke: yeah it was all I got.**

**Mike: well you did your best.**

**Zoey: Yeah you did.**

**Smoke: anyway please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mike: hey another upload from Smoke**

**Cameron: which story is it?**

**Mike: Ice slackers.**

**Cameron: wow that story? When is smoke gonna come back?**

**Mike: he's in Brazil. (Not in real life)**

**Cameron: I thought he was in the Yukon? (Again. Not in real life)**

**Mike: well he found the stasis pod and now he's after the one that was caught in Texas. Let's start the chapter.**

Back in the park Benson went to go check on Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost but when he gets to the garage, he doesn't see them anywhere. "Agh! I can't trust them with the simplest task!" Benson shouted.

"What's wrong Benson?" Skips asked.

"Those four assholes left the job I assign them!" Benson shouted.

Skips looks down and sees a book down. "Oh no. Benson I know where they are." said Skips.

Meanwhile back in Arendelle Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, High five ghost, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Elsa are loading the sled to go to the trolls. "Hey where's Anna?" Rigby asked.

"She'll be here. Just wait." said Elsa.

"It's a trip to the trolls not a sled ride!" said Muscle man.

Anna walks over to the sled wearing the same dress she wore when she went to get Elsa after her cornination and eletrnal winter. "I'm ready!" She said.

"You kept us waiting just to change your clothes?!" High five ghost exclaimed.

"It keeps me warm." said Anna.

"Let's just go!" said Rigby. They all get on the sled and head off to the valley of the living rock.

"So what's so special about these trolls?" Mordecai asked.

"They know magic and they're also lover excepts." said Kristoff.

"Maybe Mordecai should take notes from them when he's dating Margaret." Rigby snickered. Then Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm. "Ow!" He cried out.

"Who's Margaret?" Elsa asked.

"My girlfriend, I knew her for awhile." said Mordecai and shows a picture of Margaret from his wallet. In the picture Mordecai and Margaret in the park.

"She looks beautiful." said Elsa.

"You see Anna, Mordecai knew Margaret for awhile and didn't marry her." said Elsa.

"What do you mean?" Muscle man asked.

"Well i met this guy named Prince Hans of the Sourthen Isles. I got engaged to him after knowing him one day." said Anna.

"Wait you got engaged to a guy you just met?!" Rigby asked.

"That's nothing compare the stuff we faced against." said Mordecai.

"Yeah that only happens in Vegas." said High five ghost.

"True that, bro." said Muscle man.

"Wow, even these guys agree with me." said Kristoff.

Meanwhile from a distance prince Hans who just escaped form the Southern isles is watching Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, and High five ghost from a distance. "So those are the slackers who ruined your life?" Hans asked.

"Yes, that's them. They have no way of going back to their world. That must be the queen and her sister?" said GBF.

"Yes them. So what is your plan?" Hans asked.

"Easy, they're gonna catch a cab." said GBF revealing the British taxi form Ello govnor.

Meanwhile the slackers, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf have reached the valley of the living rock, they got off the sled and walk towards the center. "Where are the trolls?" Rigby asked.

"They're here, trust me." said Kristoff.

"There's nothing here but rocks!" said Mordecai.

Kristoff walks ahead and greets the 'rocks.' "Hey guys! It's me along with Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Olaf, Sven and four new friends!"

"Bros!" Muscle man whispered. "I think he's crazy!"

"I can see that!" Rigby whispered back.

"Bro where are the trolls? There's nothing here but stupid rocks!" Muscle man shouted.

Then the 'rock' pops up and it was a troll. "We're not stupid!" A troll replied.

The four slackers are startled by the troll. "What the heck?!" said Mordecai.

Then the rest of the 'rocks' pop up and reveal that they're trolls. "Whoa!" High five ghost was amazed.

"This day keeps on getting weirder." said Rigby.

Then Grand Pabbie walks in and looks at the slackers. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well grand Pabbie, we have these people from the park and they need to get home." said Anna.

"How did they get here?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Well we were brought here by this book that belongs to Skips." said Mordecai.

"Skips? I haven't seen him in years how is he?" said Grand Pabbie.

"He's fine working at a park and doing the magic stuff." said Rigby.

"Look Grand Pabbie we need to get back home, is there anything you can do?" Mordecai asked.

"There is nothing I can do. But there is a gem that Skips left in the north mountain that can take you back to your world." said Grand Pabbie.

"Piece of cake!" said Rigby.

"I should warn you the north mountain is dangerous this time of year." Grand Pabbie warned the slackers.

"Pfft! We can handle it!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah! We faced danger everyday in our lives!" said Rigby.

"Yeah! Then we punch it in the face!" said Muscle man.

"But there is something you shoud know." Grand Pabbie shows the slackers a cloud of smoke with the four slackers then a lot of evil faces surrounds them. "An old will return and take revenge on your world."

Elsa looks at the version and frost is forming around her. "Whoa! Elsa calm down!" said Anna.

"Sorry Anna." said Elsa calming down.

"I don't want another frozen heart." said Anna.

"Frozen heart?" Muscle man asked.

"Long story short. Elsa hit me in the heart with her powers and true love can thaw a frozen heart." said Anna.

"True love? Boo!" Rigby exclaimed and then Mordecai punches him. "Ow!"

"Ignore him!" Mordecai replied.

"Alright let's go to the north mountain." said Kristoff.

45 minutes later the group is on their way to the north mountain. The four slackers are shivering cold. "How come you're not cold Elsa?" Rigby asked.

"The cold never bothered me." said Elsa. Get it!?

Then they hear chanting from a distance. "What's that sound?" Anna asked. Then a hot rod appears along with the unicorns from unicorns have to go. (A/N: I think I might have the episode title wrong)

Olaf gasped in excitement. "Unicorns!"

"Olaf stay away them!" Rigby shouted.

"Hey it's those buttfaces who blew us up!" said one unicorn.

"Blew up?" Elsa asked.

"It's a long story." said Mordecai.

Then they see headlights from the distance and the British taxi shows up. "Ello Govner!"

"Holy crap! It's back!" Mordecai screamed.

"Come on Sven!" said Kristoff. Sven took a running start and the two enemies started chasing our heroes.

**Mike: man these people can't get enough of this.**

**Cameron: I argee. **

**Mike: anyway please review and**

**Mike and Cameron: stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Me, with Depth Charge and Merida)**

**Me: I'm glad you two decided to join the team. **

**Depth charge: well your friend made a good offer.**

**Merida: well you and Eagle did do a trade with Anna.**

**Me: well I needed a sharpshooter. You were perfect for the job.**

**Merida: I see.**

**Depth Charge: Well Rampage could be anywhere.**

**Me: we'll do our best to find him. Right now I'm gonna watch some walking dead.**

**Depth Charge: cool.**

Our heroes are trying to get away from the unicorns and the British taxi. "What your deal with these guys?" Kristoff asked.

"Well Rigby and I watched this cheesy British movie and Rigby got nightmares about that." said Mordecai.

The unicorns are right next the sled and one jumped on the sled, Rigby grabs a lute and whacks the unicorn in the face knocking the unicorn off the sled. "In your face!" Rigby shouted.

"Look out!" Elsa cried out.

Another unicorn jumps on the sled and pins Rigby down. "Game over, buttface!" said the unicorn.

Then Anna punches the unicorn off the sled. "I thought unicorns were suppose to be friendly." said Anna.

"They're jerks." said Mordecai.

"Yeah they farted in my face!" said Rigby after hearing this Elsa and Olaf slid away from Rigby.

"Uh Elsa, we're gonna need your magic!" said Anna pointing at a gorge.

"Oh no, bro." said Muscle man.

Elsa raises her hands and makes a ramp out of ice. "Alright Sven get ready. Jump!" said Kristoff. Sven did exactly what Kristoff told him to do and he jumped. Sven made it over the gorge. But the sled breaks the link between it and Sven, the sled slides across the snow and heading straight into a tree.

"Abandon sled!" said Rigby. Everyone jumps out of the sled just in time before the sled crashes into pieces by the tree.

"My sled." said Kristoff.

"I'll get you a new one." said Elsa.

Then the unicorns and British taxi jump over the ramp, Muscle man grabs two pieces of the sled and threw them at the unicorns and British taxi. They both fell down the gorge and then there was big explosion. "Wooooahhhhh/wooooo!" The slackers cheered.

"These guys are crazy." said Anna.

"That was awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!" said Muscle man. "You know who else loves big explosions? My mom!"

Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Olaf are confused by Muscle man's my mom joke. "My mom? Should it be" Before Elsa could finish Mordecai covered her mouth.

"Don't, trust me." said Mordecai.

Elsa took Mordecai's hand off her mouth. "Well I guess we continue on foot." said Elsa.

"Yeah I guess so." said High five ghost. So the slackers and royal family continue to the north mountain on foot.

"Hold on I gotta take a leak." said Muscle man and walks into the bushes.

10 minutes later

Muscle man returns from the bushes zipping up his pants and putting his mittens back on thanks to Elsa before they left Arendelle. "You couldn't have gone before we left?" Kristoff asked.

"I didn't have to go and besides I wrote my name in the snow. You know who writes her name in the snow? My mom!" said Muscle man.

"I'm gonna tell him." said Kristoff.

Anna hits him the chest lighty. "Don't you dare." said Anna.

"Come on let's go." said Elsa. So they continued their journey on foot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hans and GBF have seen the defeat of the unicorns and British taxi. "You have got to be kidding?!" GBF exclaimed.<p>

"They weren't tough besides I called in a old friend who hates the Royal family of Arendelle just as much as me." said Hans. "And this time he has weapons."

"Perfect." said GBF.

* * *

><p>Back in the park Skips have explained to Benson about where Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost are. "So wait they're in Arendelle?" Benson asked.<p>

"Yeah I just hope they're ok? But I'm worried about Elsa." said Skips.

"Who's Elsa?" Benson asked.

"The Queen of Arendelle, she has the power to create snow and ice, the last time I saw her was when her parents died." said Skips.

"That's harsh." said Benson.

"Yeah." said Skips. "I hope they don't get a frozen heart."

**Depth Charge: So far I'm impressed.**

**Me: Thanks. I'm thinking about doing a sequel for this story.**

**Depth Charge: I see. Well good luck with that.**

**Me: Thanks anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Grimlock lifting weights)**

**Star-lord: Hey Grimlock. Did you hear the news?**

**Grimlock: Smoke is going on vacation again?**

**Star-lord: No the cast for suicide squad is up. Will Smith is playing the role of Deadshot.**

**Grimlock: I like his movies except After Earth.**

**Star-lord: Smoke is watching My name is Earl.**

**Grimlock: I know there's a story behind that.**

**(Alarm goes off)**

**Scott: Hey Star-prick and Grimidiot. All hands on deck! (runs off)**

**(Grimlock and Star-lord run to the lab)**

**You readers enjoy ice slackers.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are walking up the mountain and sees a wall. "Aw what?! We gotta climb?!" Muscle Man complained. "There's no way I'm carrying these losers!" Referring to Olaf and Sven.

"You leave Sven alone! Mitch." said Kristoff.

"Nobody calls me Mitch except for my girlfriend. Plus those guys that have to check my I.D." said Muscle Man.

"Hey guys I found away around it!" said High Five Ghost.

"Alright!" Muscle Man replied and ran to the other side along with the Mordecai and Rigby.

Then they see Elsa's ice castle. "Whoa!" said the Slackers.

"Man did Elsa made this!?" Rigby asked.

"If so we make it our hangout." said Mordecai.

The four slackers walk towards the ice castle then a snow bank came to life and it was a ice monster. "You know who else looks like that in the morning?! My mom!" Muscle Man shouted.

"What do we do about that guy?!" Mordecai asked scared.

"Marshmallow stand down!" Elsa commanded the snow monster. Marshmallow calmed down ad retracled his spikes.

"Marshmallow? That's a stupid name!" High Five Ghost chuckled.

"Good point, High Five Ghost." said Kristoff.

"Yeah but it's still a stupid name!" said Muscle man and laughed until Marshmallow punched him in the face. "Not cool bro."

"Come on let's get inside!" said Mordecai. The group enters the ice castle but Muscle Man walks up to Marshmallow and kicks him in the snowballs.

When they entered the ice castle the slackers were speechless. "Man I need to throw a party here." said Muscle Man.

"No you don't we need to find that crystal and get back to the park." said Mordecai.

A few minutes later

"No luck?" Elsa asked.

"We couldn't find it anywhere!" said Rigby.

"Man this sucks." said Muscle Man.

"It's gonna take a long time." said Anna. "Are you sure you didn't see a crystal while making this place?"

"If I did I would of shown it to Grand Pabbie." said Elsa.

Then they heard Marshmallow screaming in pain outside. Mordecai and Rigby look outside and sees Hans and old man with a moustache along with two men taking down Marshmallow, they two slackers close the door behind them. "What happened bro?" Muscle Man asked.

"Uh this guy with dark orange hair and some old guy are taking down Marshmallow." said Rigby.

"That's Hans, and that old guy is the Duke of Weaseltown." said Anna.

"Weselton." Elsa corrected.

"Listen here witch! We want the crystal!" said the Duke of Weaslton. "You are surrounded by Prince Hans and this giant head with arms and legs."

"Garret Bobby Feriguson!" The four slackers exclaimed.

"Who?!" Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff asked.

"It's a long story." said Rigby.

"That's it!" said GBF.

Mordecai and Rigby take Anna and Elsa upstairs while the villains break down the door. "Well well well. If it isn't the woodsman." said Hans.

"Master ice harvester." said Kristoff.

"So the witch has summoned a goblin and ghost." said the Duke of Weselton.

"Ok he's a ghost, but I'm not a goblin!" Muscle Man shouted and tackled Hans but dodges the tackle then Muscle Man falls down the stairs and grabbed the ledge.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby have their weapons out while Anna and Elsa are just standing there. "Look I know that you guys want to help us but we can take care of ourselves." said Anna.<p>

"Anna's right. I am the Queen." said Elsa.

Then the door breaks down and Garret Bobby Feriguson walks in. "Looks like I'm gonna set the universal record for revenge." said GBF.

"Not gonna happen fathead!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, you're going down!" said Rigby and kicked GBF in the chin.

"Ow! My chin!" GBF shouted and covered his chin.

"That answers one of my questions." said Elsa.

Mordecai and Rigby are fighting GBF, then he threw the two slackers to the wall. "Now where's the crystal?!" GBF asked enraged.

"Hey Garret Bobby Feriguson!" said Mordecai.

"What?!" GBF turned around to see Mordecai with a crossbow.

"It was ice to see you again!" said Mordecai and shoots the arrow at the chandelier and it falls.

"NO!" GBF shouted right before the chandelier crushes GBF into head goop and covers the Arendelle sisters and the two slackers.

"Ok this is gross." said Rigby.

Then Rigby spots a red crystal and grabs it. "This must be the crystal!" Rigby shouted.

"Way to go Rigby." said Anna.

"Yeah, now let's get back to the park." said Mordecai.

Then Prince Hans grabs the crystal. "I'll take that." said Hans.

"So you're Prince Hans?" said Mordecai. "We heard so much about you."

"Well I was Prince until they ruined everything!" said Hans pointing at Anna and Elsa.

"Leaving me to die to kill my sister so you can rule Arendelle is not the kind of thing your family would like!" said Elsa.

"Well my brothers punished me by placing me in jail and other things." said Hans.

"Well we're gonna put the hurt on you!" said Rigby. Mordecai grabs Rigby and throws him at Hans. "In your face!" Rigby shouted and tackles Hans in the face and starts beating the crap out of him.

"Get off of me!" Hans grabbed Rigby's tail and threw him back at Mordecai. "Now if you excuse me I have a world to rule. Take me to Twin Peeks park." Hans teleports away in thin air.

Then Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost entered the room. "Whoa! What happened here?" Olaf asked.

"What's left of Garret Bobby Feriguson." said Rigby.

"Plus Hans got away with our only way back." said Mordecai.

"Aw man!" Muscle Man shouted. "I'm gonna give him a royal beatdown!"

"Calm down Muscle Man." said Kristoff.

"Well looks like we lost our way home." said Mordecai.

Then a green swirling portal opens up. "Look guys another way home!" said Olaf.

"That's not our portal." said High Five Ghost.

Then a skeleton wearing a black jacket, a grey shirt and a torn hoodie around his neck and has long brown hair riding a motorcycle with a scythe on his back. "Death!" The four slackers said in fear.

"E'llo boys." said Death.

"Look Death I survived my death! So you can't take me!" said Muscle Man.

"I'm not taking any of your souls. I'm here for Princess Anna of Arendelle." said Death.

"What?!" Everyone minus Death exclaimed.

(**Grimlock and Star-Lord has entered the lab where I was waiting)**

**Me: Glad your all here! **

**Grimlock: What is it? **

**Me: For starters Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella De Vil are located in Gotham.**

**Star-Lord: Let Batman handle it. It's his city.**

**Me: He needs us. They were last seen at the Gotham City royal hotel.**

**Star-Lord: Something doesn't make sense why would Cruella De Vil team up with those two.**

**Me: Beats me, but we're gonna need the Guardians of the Galaxy.**

**Star-Lord: I'll call them.**

**Grimlock: What about my team?**

**Me: We need to reduce to small numbers.**

**Star-Lord: What about Groot?**

**Me: I gave him a protection that will protect him from the cold.**

**Star-Lord: That's good.**

**Me: Alright let's get going. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Me showing Deslin, Fetch and Eugene around)**

**Me: I wolud like to welcome you all to my studio. As you all know that my studio makes the most awesome fanfics.**

**Deslin: Yeah I noticed. I was reading Ice Slackers.**

**Me: Yeah I know it's a hit.**

**Fetch: So you made the new chapter?**

**Me: Yeah I'm gonna play it while I show you the rest of the place.**

The group was shocked to hear that Death wanted Anna. "Why would you want me?" Anna asked.

"Your soul!" said Death. "According to my records you died of a frozen heart."

"She's not dead!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah get your eye holes checked!" said Rigby.

"You stay out of this punks!" said Death.

"Hey leave them alone!" Anna protested.

"Watch it missy, you still own me!" said Death.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Are you seriously that much of an airhead? Don't you remember?" Death asked pointing at Anna's heart and Elsa remembers.

"Anna, what's he talking about?" Mordecai asked.

"I accidentally." She inhales deeply. "Froze her heart." said Elsa.

"Woah! You almost died?" Muscle Man asked.

"There's no "almost" about it. If it weren't for that little sister spell-breaker, and Anna here going all "big loving sister" her would would be mine!" said Death.

"But it isn't." He steps in front of Anna. "So leave her alone. said Kristoff.

"I was cheated! In fact, seeing as I'm here, I might as well take her soul right now." said Death taking out his sythc.

"No! You can't take her!" Elsa shouted.

"Yeah this just like Hot Buns Doggery all over again." said Muslce Man.

"Look Anna and Elsa have been separated for 13 years, they were all alone until now." said Mordecai. "You can't take her soul."

"Please don't take my sister away! Is there something we can do?" Elsa asked.

"Actually there is, you two have to babysit my son Thomas." said Death.

"Wait you have a son?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Of course, I do. You think I just spend eternity reaping souls?" said Death.

"Ok now that's aside take us back to the park." said Mordecai. "So we can get Hans!"

"Yeah open a portal Parmesan skin!" said Rigby.

"Fine!" Death companies and opens a portal to the park and the group goes through it and Olaf has gotten his flurry thanks to Elsa.

"Whooooooo! We're back!" said Muscle Man.

Death gets on his motorcycle. "See you on the flip-side." said Death and closes in on Anna's face. "Flip-side of the ground that is." said Death and ride through the portal.

"Um. How do you guys know Death?" Elsa asked.

"One of our friends is immortal, you do the math." said Mordecai.

Then Benson and Skips show up in the cart. "Uh oh!" said Rigby.

"Benson we can explain everything!" said Muscle Man.

"There's no need, Skips told me everything that happened." said Benson.

"Skips?" Elsa asked.

"The last time I saw you, you were a little girl." said Skips.

"Well I learned how to control it." said Elsa.

"Good for you." said Skips.

"Listen Benson, there's this guy named Hans and he wants to kill Anna and Elsa so he can be king of their home." said Mordecai.

"How did he get here?" Benson asked.

"Well he had a crystal." said Anna.

"Was it red?" Skips asked.

"Yeah why?" Rigby asked.

"I seen it before. The crystal is used for other world travel, bring people back from the dead and other things." said Skips.

"Oh no, bro." said Muscle Man.

"Indeed." said Skips.

Then Pops enters the scene. "Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost you're ok!" said Pops. "Who are your friends?"

"Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs." said Olaf.

"So do I!" Pops replied and gave Olaf a hug.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the house Elsa has explained the events that happened such as how Anna and Elsa had fun until Elsa hit Anna in the head with her powers, Pops cried, Benson is holding his tears and High Five Ghost cried as well. But when they got to Hans proposing to Anna.<p>

"Seriously! You got hitched to some guy you just met!" said Benson with his face red. "Were you drunk!?"

"No I wasn't!" said Anna.

"Anyway here's what happened next." said Elsa. They explained about Hans' true colours and leaving Anna to die from the frozen heart and to kill Elsa so he can become king.

"Hans is a disgrace to the throne." said Skips.

"That's low and I know low." said Benson.

"Bad show." said Pops.

"Yeah I know." said Elsa.

"But we don't where Hans is?" said Pops.

"Well when I get my hands on him, I'll make him regret the day he was born!" said Benson.

Then a rock is thrown at the window and hits Muscle Man in the face causing him to squeal. Mordecai picks up the rock and sees a note. "Dear park workers, you have that needs to die and I will give one hour to hand them over. If you refuse your goose is cooked. Hans." Mordecai read the letter.

"This is bad." said Kristoff.

"We need back up." said Benson.

"Yeah, but we know just the right people for the job." said Mordecai.

* * *

><p>The park workers and Frozen cast are waiting outside and they see 4 baby ducks flying in. "Hey Mordo and Rigs." said Ace. The ducks names are Ace, Doug, Bruce and Jack, I use those names.<p>

"Baby ducks!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered.

"Aw they're so cute." said Anna.

"So what did you call us for?" Doug asked. Mordecai and Rigby explained the baby ducks about Hans.

"Wow. This Hans sound like a jerk." said Ace.

"Guys like him makes me sick." said Doug while Jack shakes his head.

"What a dirtbag." said Bruce.

"I agree with you guys." said Anna.

"You guys want us to deal with him?" Ace asked.

"Nah, we got this but you can handle his goons." said Mordecai.

"Are you sure, remember the geese?" Bruce asked.

"Oh yeah don't remind me." Rigby shivered.

"Geese?" Anna asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." said Mordecai.

"I'm beat him to a pulp and break his back!" said Muscle Man.

"You should use lasers!" said Ace.

"Lasers?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, Hans is a loser. and Losers hate lasers!" said Doug.

"La, la, la, lasers; la, la, la, lasers; shine him in their facers; and watch them run awaysers! zhoo, zhoo, zhoo, zhoo, zhoo, zhoo! Whooooooooooooo!" The baby ducks rapped.

"What did you do to those baby ducks?" Anna asked.

"They learn to fight." said Rigby.

"I can also use the shredder." said Muscle Man.

"The shredder?" Kristoff asked. Muscle Man brought up a picture of him in the power tower biceptenical. "That's you!? What happened did you went into a bakery and never came out?!"

"He left for two reasons." said Mordecai.

"He kept winning and got bored." said Rigby.

"What was the second one?" Kristoff asked. Mordecai pulls out his phone and shows a video of the 76 Power tower Biceotennial.

"Up next, in the 76 Power-Tower Biceptennial, is reinging champion: Don Duninzo" said Announcer 1.

"Wow! That guy is huge!" said Anna.

"Duninzo will finish off with The Shredder!" said Annoucer 1

"Remind me again what the Shredder is Chaz." said Annoucer 2.

"The Shredder has two meanings. For one, if done correctly, it "shreds" all of the competition. Two, if you falter, in the slightest, it will littlerally shred all of your muslces! Leading, of course, to an instant, anagonizing death." said Announcer 1.

"Talk about a double-edged sword." said Announcer 2, Don attempts it.

"Oh, he's going behind the head for the hand clasp. I think he's gonna do it! I think he's..." said Announcer 1,Don misses, explosion, the multi-color bar screen.

"Did he just..." Anna asked.

"Oh my." Elsa cover her mouth with three fingers.

"Whoa." said Kristoff.

"Muscle Man pulled it off." said High Five Ghost.

"That could of killed him." said Anna.

"How does this kind of thing happen to you guys?" Elsa asked.

"I have no clue. The things we do end up going to the extremes! Rigby one time tried to eat a 12-egg omelette to win a hat." said Mordecai.

"What about the time where we had to get those fuzzy dice?" said Rigby.

"Or had to fight a army of zombies?" said Muscle Man.

"Or had to stop a psycho health inspector from getting Muscle Man's trailer?" said High Five Ghost.

"Not to mention when we had to save Christmas from a evil elf." said Skips.

"No offence, but a super-powered ice queen, a talking snowman, and a psychotic spolied prince; that all just seems like our usual stuff." said Mordecai.

"We get it." said Anna.

"You guys should really come hang out with us at the Park, that when we're not fighting a monster or anything." said Rigby.

"That sounds cool!" said Anna.

"Thanks." said Elsa.

"Look alive Hans is here." said Benson. The park workers and Frozen cast get read for whatever Hans has in store.

**Me: Well that's the end of the chapter.**

**Deslin: oh come on it was getting good.**

**Me: It will have to wait.**

**Fetch: It was good.**

**Eugene: Anyway thanks for the tour.**

**Me: No problem.**

**Me: Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Me, Knuckles and the Nerd are walking through Main Street)**

**Knuckles: We should call the others for help?**

**Me: Sorry Kuckles but we're not doing it.**

**Knuckles: But we some help.**

**Nerd: We don't need extra help!**

**Me: I have to agree with the Nerd on this.**

**Knuckles: But we don't know who we're dealing with?**

**Me: If I recall you found the pieces of the Master Emerald by yourself. Twice.**

**Nerd: I played the games, I have to agree with Smoke.**

**Knuckles: I'm doing it. (Takes out a commlink)**

**(Me and the Nerd tackled Knuckles, you readers enjoy the final chapter of Ice slackers)**

The park workers and Arendelle royals were looking at Hans. "So this is it. The park workers. A gumball machine, a man with a huge head and a yeti." said Hans.

"So you're Hans. I heard about you such as; LEAVING A GIRL TO DIE!" said Benson.

"Oh Anna told you about that." said Hans.

"Bad show." said Pops.

"I hope your brothers have a punishment waiting for you when we kick your butt!" said Rigby.

"Yeah, a Royal beatdown!" said Mordecai.

"Whhhhoooooaaaaaaaaa!" The slackers both shouted.

"Guess again." said Hans and took out the red crytsal.

"Oh crap, the power crytsal!" Skips exclaimed.

Hans used the crystal to raise zombies and the full grown geese. "Remember us park workers!?" said one of the geese.

"Oh no, bro." said Muscle Man.

"They're just geese." said Anna.

"These are no ordinary geese." said Ace.

The geese formed together and became a robotic body with four geese heads. "Mordecai, Rigby! Remember what to do with these!?" said Bruce. The baby ducks and two slackers fist pumped and formed Hyberduck Extreme.

"Hyberduck Extreme!" Hyberduck exclaimed.

"Impressive, but I can do better." said Hans and fist pumped and fuses with Mega Goose. Mega Goose has black armor, the four heads fuse as one and the head has become a knight helmet with red eyes.

"Mega Goose, Southern Isles raider!" Mega Goose shouted.

"Let's see how you'll handle against this." said Hans.

"We do this everyday." said Rigby and pressed a button.

Hyberduck used his rocket fist and fired at Mega Goose, but Mega Goose grabbed the rocket fist and threw it back at Hyberduck. "You were saying?" said Hans.

The rest of the Park workers and Kristoff were fighting off zombies. "You should stayed in your holes!" said Muscle Man.

Kristoff was using an axe and impales a zombie in the head. "This happens a lot!?" Kristoff asked.

"You get use to it!" said Pops and punched a zombie in the face.

But Anna, Elsa, Olaf and Sven we're keeping their distance from the battles. "I wish there was something we can do." said Anna.

"It's too dangerous, Anna." said Elsa.

"I know, this may sound weird, but Krisoff is amazing killing undead people." said Anna.

"It's kind of is when you sound it out." said Elsa.

Mega Goose took out a sword, and Hyberduck took out the power sword and they have a sword fight. "Give it up Hans! We'll never give up!" said Mordecai.

"I will not let Arendelle be taken away by two gardeners!" said Hans.

"We're groundskeepers." Mordecai corrected the disgraced prince.

"And the guys who are gonna kick your butt!" Rigby exclaimed and used the power and shot 4 music notes at Mega Goose. But Mega Goose recovers from the attack and slashes the power sword in pieces.

"What do you say Rigby? Oh right! In your face!" Hans shouted. Then Mega Goose punches Hyberduck in the face.

Benson whacks a zombie's head off with a baseball bat, while Skips is using his katana to slice ten zombies. Muscle Man was beating up every zombie with his bare fists, then he took his shirt off and waved it around knocking off every zombie head.

But Anna sees that Hyberduck is having some trouble. "Oh no, they need our help." said Anna and ran off.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted and chased after her little sister.

Mega Goose is beating the living daylight out of Hyberduck and the last punch knocks him down. "Mordecai, Rigby!" Anna cried out.

"Anna, Elsa? What are you doing here?" Rigby asked.

"We want to help." said Anna.

"It's too dangerous!" said Mordecai."

"Dudes, we don't have much of a choice. We need their help." said Hyberduck.

"Ok what do you want us to do?" Elsa asked.

"Fist pump with everything you got." said Hyberduck.

Anna and Elsa raised their fists and fist pumped, the aura picked up the two and had the white jumpsuits, playco armboys, eggsicent hats, maxi gloves, and fanny packs. The Hyberduck has gotten icy blue chest armor, icy blue cape, and a new sword and shield. "Hyberduck! Arendelle Knight!" Hyberduck shouted.

Anna and Elsa joined the slackers in the cockpit. "You ready for this!?" said Mordecai.

"You know it!" Anna shouted.

"Loud and clear!" said Elsa.

Hyberduck uses the sword and slashes Mega Goose and kicks him. Mega Goose recovers from the attack and fires a laser at Hyberduck. But Hyberduck blocks the laser with a shield. "Ice spikes!" Hyberduck formed some ice spikes thanks to Elsa and fired them at Mega Goose.

Mega Goose charged at Hyberduck and strikes at Huberduck, but Hyberduck blocks the attack with his sword. Then they started a sword fight, but Hyberduck is standing his ground. "It's game over." said Hans.

"Yeah for you!" said Mordecai.

Hyberduck kicks Mega Goose to the ground, raise his right fist as it begins to ignite. "Step off!" Mordecai, Rigby, Anna, Elsa, and Hyberduck shouted and karate chop Mega Goose in a huge explosion, killing the geese and the zombies and a crater reminds.

Hans climbed out of the crater where he sees Mordecai, Rigby, Anna, Elsa and the Baby ducks surrounding Hans. "I was just kidding." Hans smiled nerviously.

"Rigby, you take the left. I'll take the right." said Mordecai. Both Mordecai and Rigby punched Hans in the face.

Hans felt something in his mouth and spit out a tooth. "You made me chipped a tooth!" said Hans.

"You know what's even better? Chipping a tooth from this guy!" said Rigby.

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Mordecai and Rigby both shouted, then Anna and Elsa joined in.

Then Benson shows up with his face all red. "MORDECAI AND RIGBY!" Benson shouted.

"Uh, hey Benson we took care of Hans." said Mordecai.

"Yeah we have him a Royal beatdown." said Rigby.

"You destroyed the park!" Benson shouted.

"We can explain." said Mordecai.

"I don't wanna hear it! You have destroyed the park more times than I can count. You're fired!" Benson shouted.

"Excuse me!" Elsa protested. "Mordecai and Rigby just saved your life, my life, even my family and their friends! You should thanking them! Instead you're yelling at them along with a bunch of baby ducks? You should be ashamed in yourself."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Mordecai and Rigby you guys are rehired." said Benson scared.

Skips tied up Hans, while Hans glared at Skips. "So how do we get back to Arendelle?" Anna asked.

"The crystal is destroyed." said Muscle Man finding the remains of the crystal.

"That's a shame." said Hans smirking.

"I found this." said Skips holding the spell book. "Open the portal to the Kingdom of strength."

Then a portal opens up with Arendelle seen through it. "I guess this is good bye?" said Olaf.

"For now, Olaf." said Pops and hugged Olaf.

"Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost. I would like to said thank you for not only saving my kingdom but my family as well. This is how I will repay you." Elsa formed a sword made of ice. "Kneel down."

"Um okay." said Mordecai. The four slackers kneeled down on one knee, well for Fives he just lowered himself.

"I hear by dubbed thee Knights of Arendelle." said Elsa. The four slackers got up and they were surprised.

"Knights of Arendelle, sounds awesome!" said Rigby.

"Oh hey Elsa, if you and Anna are in our world, just give us a call." said Mordecai and handed Elsa a piece of paper with his and Rigby's phone number. "The phones will only work in our world."

"Thanks Mordecai. I'll let you know when we need help." said Elsa.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf take Hans through the portal right before it closes. "So Knights of Arendelle? Pretty impressive. Now, CLEAN UP THIS WHOLE MESS OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson shouted.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Hans is sitting in his cell in the Southern Isles, then he hears something or someone in his cell. "You have failed Hans." said a voice.<p>

"I can do it again, Nidhiki! All I need is another crystal!" Hans protested.

"Wrong." A crab human like mechanical being steps out of the shadows. "You have failed. I don't help failures." said Nidhiki.

"But I can make it work!" said Hans. Nidhiki opens a portal and about to leave. "No don't!" Hans jumps into the portal to follow Nidhiki.

Hans looks around only to see the area is a dark green cave with a dark green mist. "So you followed me home?" Nidhiki asked.

"Where in God's name are we?" Hans asked.

"That depends. Which God are you referring too?" said Nidhiki.

"I want answers! Who's in charge around here!?" Hans exclaimed.

"Why not ask him?" Nidhiki pointed to a dark figure facing the other way.

"Welcome Hans. I am Teridax." said Teridax and faces Hans with red eyes. "You may call me master." Hans was struck by fear when he saw Teridax, an omen is coming to Twin Peeks, Arendelle and other worlds will be covered in darkness.

**(Me and the Nerd prevented Knuckles from calling back up)**

**Me: Sorry Knuckles, but it's just the way it is.**

**Knuckles: Whatever you say.**

**Nerd: So how do we get to Site B?**

**Me: My ship of course. (checks my phone) Wow ice slackers is finished it felt yesterday when I made it and people were loving it.**

**Knuckles: End of a Era.**

**Me: Yeah. I like to thank you all for favouriting, following and reviewing ice slackers. I like to thank you all do your support and all that. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
